Jinchuuriki of the Dead
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Naruto's home is destroyed, his friends are all dead, and his world is nothing but a wasteland after the 4th Great Ninja War's over and Naruto is all that remains, until he leaves his world with the help of Kurama. Now, he finds himself in a new world facing a new enemy. Naruto's fought a lot of things in his life, but now he has to face the undead. Man, can't a guy catch a brake?
1. Chapter 1: The Names Naruto Uzumaki!

**Hey what's up my peeps!? This is Darkmagicdragon coming at you all with this new crossover between Naruto x Highschool of The Dead (H.O.T.D.)! I don't own either anime.**

**This will be a harem with lemons in the future.**

**Naruto's harem: Rei x Saya x Seako x Shizuka x Yuuki x Misuzu x Toshimi and maybe more. If you have requests feel free to ask.**

**For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the read!**

Chapter 1: The Names Naruto Uzumaki!

Destruction, bloodshed, heartache, pain, death. That is all there was as far as the eye could see. In the center of all of this stood the last two people alive. These last two people are Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. Though, the later looked to be on his last legs while Naruto looked like he was on the verge of passing out from fatigue.

"T-This...is...impossible. H-How...how can you...be this strong? W-Why...can't you die? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!?" Madara yelled in both anger and confusion as he glared at Naruto.

"Because..." Naruto paused as he remembered all of his fallen friends and comrades. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Gaara, Killer Bee, and the rest of his friends, including the first one to ever say she loved him, Hinata. "Because you fight for yourself and only for yourself. I fight for my friends. The ones I love. My precious people." Naruto answered calmly.

"But why? I took them away from you, all of them. Your friends, your family, your home. All of it is gone. So how? How can you still fight when you have nothing left? How can you still fight when there's nothing left for you to fight for in this world!?" Madara yelled in anger as Naruto continued to stare him down.

"You're wrong. I do have something to fight for." Naruto replied, surprising Madara. "You didn't take everything from me. you Madara made me who I am."

"What? What are you talking about?" Madara asked in his surprised state.

"It was you that kill my parents and made me a Jinchuuriki." Naruto began as he started walking towards Madara. "It was you that made Obito create the Akatsuki and have them do what they did." Naruto stopped five feet in front of the still surprised Madara. "And, it was you that started this war and cause all of this chaos." Naruto soon created a Rasengan. "But, as long as I have my friends, not just behind me, but also in my heart, I will never forget them and I will never let the person who killed them live, EVER!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the now shocked Madara. "RASENGAN!"

"N-No, no, NOOOO," Madara yelled in pain as Naruto thrust the Rasengan into his chest and was sent flying. As he was in the air his life flashed before his eyes. Everything ranging from all of the stuff when he was alive to when he was reanimated before he hit the ground. _'I-I guess...that in the end...I was the one...who was wrong after all. Right...brother?'_ Madara thought to himself as an image of the First Hokage was the last thing he saw before he died.

Naruto watched as Madara died and stood over his now lifeless form.

_'It's over. It's finally over.'_ Naruto thought to himself before looking around at the now destroyed land and all of his friends and comrades, whose bodies littered the ground. _'But at what cost?'_ Naruto thought as he looked towards the ground and let a tear fall before a voice got his attention.

**"Hey Kit."** Kurama called with a sorrowful voice at his containers loss.

_'Kurama, what do I do now?'_ Naruto asked his last friend.

**"Kit...before I tell you my idea I want you to know that I'm sorry all of this happened and wish there was something that I could have done to prevent all of this."** Kurama said with a tear escaping his eye.

_'It's okay Kurama, I forgive you. I don't, nor will I ever, blame you for this. None of this is your fault. The one who should feel sorry right now is me for not being able to save any of them.'_ Naruto said, surprising Kurama before he gave a smile.

**"Thank you, Naruto. Now, listen to my idea. I'm going to give you the knowledge to use a forbidden jutsu."** Kurama said, making Naruto's eyes widen.

_'Really? What kind of jutsu is it?'_ Naruto asked with a little hope in his heart.

**"It's known as the Inter-dimensional Jutsu. It's a forbidden jutsu that allows the user to transport to a new dimension..."** Kurama trailed off with a grumble that Naruto noticed.

_'And. Come on Kurama, out with it. What are you not telling me? Because it sounds like the perfect jutsu for me use right now.'_ Naruto said with confusion.

**"Well, you see Kit it's a jutsu that can transport the user to a new dimension, but the problem is that there's no telling where you'll end up. To make matters worse, it can only be used once in a persons lifetime. In short, where ever you go Kit you had better get used to it because there's no going back."** Kurama finished, making Naruto look to the ground and think. Kurama didn't have to wait long though before gave him an answer.

_'Okay Kurama, lets use that jutsu. After all, there's nothing left for me here in this world anyway.'_ Naruto answered, making Kurama a little happy.

"Okay Kit." Kurama said as he closed his eyes gave Naruto the knowledge to use the jutsu. "Alright Kit, now go ahead and use the jutsu. If you need me, I'll be asleep." Kurama said before laying head down and passing out.

Naruto soon made the hand sign and a bright portal of light opened up in front of him. Naruto walked towards it, but stopped for one last look of his world and gave a small prayer for all of his friends and comrades before walking through the portal to who knows where. Little did he know that he was heading for a world with even worse chaos soon to appear.

(Tokonosu City)

It was just another day with people going about their daily business. Little did they know, that today was the day when a new person was coming not just to their fair city, but to their very world.

In an alleyway, the same portal that appeared in Naruto's world soon opened and said person came walking out. As soon as Naruto walked out the portal closed instantly as if it were never there to begin with.

"Well, there's no turning back now." Naruto said to himself as he took in the area around him. "Well, if this is going to be my new world, I better find out where I am." Naruto said before his stomach growled. "But first, I better get something to eat. I hope this world has ramen!" Naruto said as he walked out of the alley into the street to look for the nearest place that they serve food.

As Naruto is walking down the street, people are looking at him like he has grown a second head. This confused Naruto, so he decided to ask Kurama.

_'Hey Kurama, why are all of these people looking at me like I'm insane?'_ Naruto asked as past more people.

Kurama yawned before looking and seeing what his jailer was talking about.

**"Awe, I see that the jutsu worked, nice job Kit. Anyway, their looking at you like that because of the way you're dressed. People here obviously don't have Shinobi or Chakra for that matter."** Kurama explained as he laid his head back down and watched the people they past.

_'I see, so people in this dimension don't have Shinobi, Chakra, or anything like in our world. I guess that makes sense.'_ Naruto said before he stopped and saw a clothing store across the street. _'In that case, I need to change my clothes then.'_

**"Yes, and while you're at it, you might want to look for an apartment and will have to transfer into school."** Kurama said, making Naruto pale.

_'WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCHOOL!?'_ Naruto yelled in fear of going to school again.

**"Heh, because Kit you're only 16 and in this world you're no longer a Shinobi but a regular teenager who has to go to school."** Kurama said with a laugh.

Naruto grumbled at this, but decided not to argue and headed for the clothing store.

(Naruto's New Apartment)

After the clothing store, Naruto placed his usual clothing in a storage scroll and payed for his new clothes before leaving. Naruto now wore an orange hoody with black sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. He also wore black headband with an orange swirl that looked like the Uzumaki symbol.

Soon after, Naruto went looking for the nearest apartment building. Luckily, he found one and managed to convince the landlord to give him a cheap price for an available apartment. (It's like Minato's old apartment from Sekirei)

Naruto now stood in his new apartment with smile on his face as he scanned around the rooms with pride.

_'Heh, good thing this world takes the same money as mine did. It's not a bad place. Right, Kurama?'_ Naruto asked his Bijuu.

**"Yes Kit, you're really living the life." Kurama said with sarcasm. "Now, go out and get something to eat before your stomach wakes me up again."** Kurama said as he went back to sleep.

Naruto's stomach growled after Kurama said that, making Naruto blush in embarrassment and rub the back of his head.

"Heh, I guess I've been so busy that I forgot I was hungry." Naruto said before he left to do some grocery shopping.

An hour later, Naruto came home and put away most of the groceries before going to the oven and started making himself some ramen for dinner. Later, after Naruto finished his dinner he went to bed which was just a futon since he didn't have a bed yet.

"Well, looks like this is my new life from now on." Naruto said before falling asleep.

(Fujimi Academy)

The next day, Naruto transferred into Fujimi Academy and was ready to make a good first impression on his first day of a new school. Though, he might have looked calm on the outside he was nervous on the inside.

Unknown to Naruto, the students had heard about a new student joining their grade and were all wondering who this new guy was. Though, most of the guys were hopping it was a sexy girl while the girls were hopping it was a hot guy. However, the only ones who didn't have these thoughts was Takashi Komuro, Hisashi Igou, and Rei Miyamoto who were just curious as to who the new student was.

"Okay class, calm down please." The teacher said, getting everyone attention. "Thank you. Now, I want you all to be nice to our newest student and treat them with respect. You may come in now." The teacher called.

The door opened, and in walked Naruto wearing the Fujimi Academy uniform only with the jacket opened with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and wearing the same headband that he wore yesterday.

Naruto stood in front of the class before the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you all!" Naruto said as he gave the class his foxy grin making all of the girls in the room to blush and most of the guys to growl at this action.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. Now, if you'll please go take a seat behind Igou-san there so we can get on with class?" The teacher asked.

Naruto nodded and took his seat. As soon as he sat down, Naruto saw three people looking at him before the one in front of him stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hisashi Igou and these are my friends Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto." Hisashi introduced himself and his friends as they too stuck their hands out.

"It's nice to meet you too Hisashi, Takashi, Rei. I hope we too can be friends." Naruto said as he shook all of their hands and not noticing Rei's blush as he shook her hand.

"Me too, you seem like a pretty awesome guy." Takashi said kindly.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that we get new student after all." Rei complimented.

"Heh, thanks guys. Anyway, I'd love to talk more later if you don't mind since the teachers been eyeing us with annoyance." Naruto said, shocking them all before they looked at the teacher who was glaring at them.

_'Heh, I've got a feeling that me hanging out with these guys is going to be like Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, and I back when we were in the academy.'_ Naruto thought with a sad smile on his face as he remembered his best friends.

**And that's chapter 1 of Jinchuuriki of The Undead. I hope you liked it for a first chapter. Also, before any of you ask. No, Naruto will not be godlike, he will not be immortal, and he will not have the Rennigan. Yes, he will have a harem, he he will be himself like always, and he will learn to use a sword with Kenjutsu and other Ninjutsu. Anyway, please review so I know what you think and please no flames. Peace out y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

**I want to think those of you that sent in you reviews and I'm glad some of you pointed out specific stuff or sent in requests. It has come to my attention that some of you might not like Naruto having full access to his Chakra and so on.**

**I feel as if I should point this out to some people. Naruto will have full access to his Chakra, but the most that anyone will know about comes from his Kenjutsu, meaning that he's not going to use shadow clones or his Rasengan type jutsu's as much. **

**Also, it was brought to my attention that people are wondering what happened to the other 8 Tailed Beasts. Well, since they were extracted from their containers they had nowhere to go except hell. So they are all in hell back in Naruto's world for the next century.**

**Anyway, on with the read my friends.**

Chapter 2: Making New Friends

Naruto is seen looking over the city from the roof of the school as the gentle wind blew through his hair. He was now 17, with little to no change to his appearance. The only thing different is that he now carried a katana with the hilt wrapped in red cloth with the normal diamond pattern. The guard was gold with a nine tailed fox on it in a swirl. It had been a year since Naruto arrived in the new dimension and many things have happened for our favorite blond.

First, in that time he had managed to fill his apartment with a lot of furnish by getting a part time job during school as an assistant for the principle. His job was to go around the school and take care of people causing problems, like bullies and such.

He also was allowed to skip out on most of his classes and class work. He also had an awesome reputation for being the most strongest, selfless, and caring person in school. Though, some people, mostly the punks and bullies that he beat up, said that he was a cold and sinister demon. They only said that stuff though after Naruto got done with them. He was also very popular with almost all of the lady's in school, not that he knew anything about it.

Next, he started training with seals and in Kenjutsu. He thought that it would be a good idea to learn how to use a sword since he was now limited to using kunai and shuriken. In the amount of time it took for him to use it, he was able use some pretty strong Kenjutsu's and use some seals that can come in handy when needed. Also, as a perk, he was able to convince the principle to let him bring his sword to the school for when he's on the job, but promised to only use it for defense.

Finally, ever since Naruto became friends with Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei, he was able to make new friends in school. Friends that he could really trust and put his faith in. Friends that Naruto would protect with his very life. Though, he would never forget any of his friends back in his own world, he was happy to be able to make new ones. He could remember how he met them all like it was yesterday.

(Flashback! One Year Earlier, Hallway!)

Naruto is seen walking down the hall. As he was walking, he hears something unexpected.

"H-Hey, j-just leave me alone!" A voice yelled at someone, only for Naruto to hear laughing.

Being the curious one that Naruto was, he decided to check it out. As he turned the corner, the site that greeted Naruto pissed him off.

Some punks were messing with someone for no reason while Koichi Shido was watching it with a sick smile on his face. Shido was one of the few people in school that Naruto really hated with a passion. He always gave dumb ass speeches that made him sound like he was God. Though, the thing that made Naruto hate him more was the fact that he almost looked and acted like Orochimaru. That told Naruto right away that Shido can't be trusted.

"Hahaha, why should leave you alone you gun loving freak?" Punk one asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe so he can go and jack of with his dumb ass gun book. Am I right fatso?" Punk two asked with sick smile.

"N-No, t-that's not it at all!" The guy said defensively, only making the punks laugh more.

"Haha, yeah, I bet he needs a gun just to get an erection." Punk three said, making the other two laugh more.

"Hey dumb asses, leave the guy alone!" A voice yelled in anger, making the punks and the guy they were bullying look to see that the voice came from Naruto Uzumaki.

"Stay out of this Uzumaki! It's not any of your concern!" Punk two yelled.

"Too bad, I'm making it my concern." Naruto said calmly, making the three punks walk toward him, while cracking their knuckles.

"Heh, fine then. I guess we'll just have to teach you to mind your place!" Punk one said with a grin.

"If you think you can, but don't blame me if you get your asses kicked." Naruto said with a smirk, making the guy mad.

Punk one yelled as he through his fist a Naruto, only for it to be caught. Naruto then grabbed the punks arm, turned around and through the guy over his shoulder before letting go of his arm sending the punk flying before slamming upside down into the lockers with a loud crack before falling head first onto the ground.

To say that the punks and the guy they were bullying were shocked would be an understatement. No, they were scared shitless at the sight they just saw. Naruto Uzumaki just sent a guy flying with one move without any effort. Before the other two punks could say anything, Naruto rounded on them with a glare that made his eyes look like slits.

"Well? Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to get him to the nurse?" Naruto asked coldly, making the punks nod before picking up their friend running like they were going to die.

Naruto then turned to see that Shido was glaring at him before leaving. Naruto walking over to the guy that the punks were messing with.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the guy before sticking his out. "Good to know. The names Naruto Uzumaki."

"K-Kohta Hirano, thanks for the save Uzumaki-san." The now named Kohta thanked as he shook Naruto's hand.

"No problem Kohta. So, why were those guys messing with you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"No reason, they just think I'm a freak because I'm a gun enthusiast." Kohta replied.

"A gun enthusiast! That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with large smile making Kohta smile too.

"Y-You really think so?" Kohta asked, making Naruto nod.

Naruto then asked something that surprised Kohta.

"Say, you want to be friends?" Naruto asked, making Kohta happy.

"Y-Yeah, I would like that." Kohta replied with a smile at making his first friend.

(Flashback End!)

Naruto smiled at making Kohta a friend, but wished that when it came to them talking about weapons that Kohta would not talk his eye off about what guns are stronger then others. Not that Naruto was complaining, the guy just talked as if he was giving a speech about guns to some soldiers. Still, he's a good friend no less.

Naruto then remembered when he first put his sword skill to the test at school once and made another friend.

(Flashback! One Year Earlier, Kendo Club!)

Naruto was leaning against a wall as he waited for his turn on the mat with a bokken at his side. He was going to put his Kenjutsu skills to the test today. Going up against shadow clones was good, but going up against someone real that could give him a challenge was better.

Luckily, the only one that looked like they could give him a challenge was on the mat with someone else right now and almost down. It was the Kendo Club Captain, Saeko Busujima. She looked like she had the most skill out of the rest of the people in the club and in Naruto's opinion, she was pretty hot. Not just because of her physical beauty, but also because of her skill with a sword.

Soon enough, Saeko beat the guy she was sparring with, meaning that now it was Naruto's turn. He walked on to the mat with the bokken in front of him in a two handed hold. Saeko had her bokken in the same position.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make to make the first move. As if a bell went off, both Naruto and Saeko charged at one another and their bokken clashed. Soon enough, Naruto and Saeko were going back and forth with their attacks.

Every time Saeko would go for a slash, Naruto would block and thrust his bokken back for a stab, but Saeko would parry the the attack and go for her own thrust. This went on for about 3 mins and neither one was showing any sign of giving up.

_'Damn, she's better then I thought she would be. Heh, I might have to stop going as easy as I am on her.'_ Naruto thought to himself, with an inward smirk.

_'Interesting, I've never fought someone this long before. This is actually the best spar I've ever had.'_ Saeko thought to herself.

Saeko went for another thrust, but accidentally hit Naruto in the cheek, causing a wound to appear and bleed. Saeko was worried that she had hurt him and was going to see if he was okay, but was caught off guard when he turned back toward her with a sadistic grin that actually made her shake with excitement as she returned the grin and got ready to continue.

_'I don't want to admit it, but that grin of his is actually turning me on.'_ Saeko thought, but was caught off guard again as Naruto's bokken clashed with hers, but with more force.

"Heh, I think it's time to end this little dance of ours beautiful." Naruto whispered, making Saeko blush at being call beautiful, but was soon shocked at his next words. "Uzumaki Style: Way of Iai!"

The next thing Saeko knew, Naruto became a blur before she found her bokken knocked out of her hand as Naruto stood behind her with his bokken at her neck.

The people around them were shocked at what just happened, but none more so then Saeko. This was the first time that anyone had beaten her in a spar, but what surprised her more was the style that he used. She's never heard of it before, but she would ask him later since he won.

"Well, looks like I won. Heh, that was a fun spar miss..." Naruto paused for Saeko to answer.

"Saeko Busujima." Saeko replied with a smile before facing him. "And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Saeko and might I add that you're good at Kendo, ya know!" Naruto replied with his foxy grin, making Saeko blush before mentally shaking her head.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself Uzumaki-san. If you don't mind me asking, who taught you?" Saeko asked curiously.

"Heh, I'm self taught." Naruto replied, surprising Saeko and everyone else.

"Well then, I don't suppose you could tell me how you did that technique of yours?" Saeko asked, making Naruto put a finger to his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmmm, I guess I could, but only on one condition..." Naruto paused, for dramatic effect.

Saeko though, was thinking that Naruto was checking her out, as most men did, and was going to ask her something that was going to earn him a hard kick to the nuts.

"...You have to be my friend!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking Saeko, as most men just wanted one thing whenever they see her, but gave Naruto a smile at his request.

"Very well then, Uzumaki-san. I'll be your friend." Saeko replied, getting a grin from Naruto.

(Flashback End!)

From that day on, Saeko and Naruto were friends. Though, most people would think their an item since most of the time their seen together is when their sparring or just hanging out and talking.

Naruto had to laugh at some of the rumors going around about Saeko and himself being a couple, but noticed that when people said something, Saeko only blushed and said nothing and not wanting to be rude Naruto never did or say anything, but he did stutter or almost choked on his lunch whenever he heard that stuff.

Naruto soon remembered how most rumors are not always good about people. Most of them can be very bad, but that is what helped him make a new friend.

(Flashback! Several Months Earlier, Roof!)

Naruto was just lying on the on the ground of the school roof relaxing as he let the sun beat down on him. He was just about to take a nap before next period. When suddenly, the door burst open and a girl with light orange hair like Rei but shorter and pulled back with a hair band wearing the school uniform came running out, crying in her hands.

She continued running and running, but never noticed that there was a person on the ground before she stepped on him and fell to the ground with a squeak. Her tears momentarily stopped as she rubbed her head after falling on the ground, until she heard what sounded a pained groan and looked behind herself to see that she had her legs draped over some guys chest, making her eyes widen.

Naruto groaned in pain again. One second he was about to take a nap and the next thing he knew a crying girl had ran out and stepped on him before falling. Naruto then regained his senses and turned toward the girl, who still had her legs on his chest.

"Ugh, you know it's kinda rude to walk on someone, right?" Naruto asked, making the squeak and jump off him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The girl said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. All he asked was a simple question and this girl acted like he was going to hurt to her or something. He then noticed that she was crying again and, being the good person he was, decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay miss?" Naruto asked, getting the girls attention.

"W-Why should I tell you!?" The girl yelled in anger and tears.

Naruto was surprised by her yelling, but it didn't stop him from looking into her yellow eyes and seeing sadness and anger.

"Because I want to help." Naruto stated, making the girl look at him with surprise.

"Y-You...want to...help me? But, don't you know who I am?" The girl asked, only for Naruto to shake his head no.

"Nope, I don't know who you are. Why, should I?" Naruto replied honestly, making the girl look at him with hope.

"I'm Yuuki Miku, the school slut." The now named Yuuki replied with a sneer as she watched his eyes widen.

"You're Yuuki Miku?" Naruto asked, making girl look at him in anger.

_'Great, he's just another pig like the rest of the men in this school. I knew it was too good to be true.'_ Yuuki thought as sadness started griping at her heart.

"Heh, well it's nice to meet you Yuuki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced, making Yuuki's eyes widen in both surprise and recognition.

_'He's Naruto Uzumaki? People always said that he was a cold and sinister demon, but there's nothing demon like about him. In fact, he looks pretty...cute, especially with those whiskers.'_ Yuuki thought with a blush.

"So, why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

Yuuki thought about his question and decided to trust him. So, she when on to tell Naruto that her boyfriend wanted to have sex only 2 months in the relationship. When Yuuki told him that she wasn't ready, he tried to rape her, but she was able to get away and when to her best friends house, but when she got there her best friends boyfriend was the only one there with her best friend being out.

Yuuki started crying again at this part and Naruto's blood was starting to boil. The thought of someone raping a woman pissed him off to no end. To him, people like that should just die. Naruto then noticed Yuuki was about to continue and listened intently.

Yuuki explained that she never suspected him until it was almost too late. He grabbed her wrist pinned her to down and ripped open her shirt, revealing her bra. However, before he could try anything, his girlfriend and her best friend came home. He pulled her on top of him and through her off just as his girlfriend walked in. This caused a huge fight and lead to her friend braking their friendship. She even remembered the guys smug face. After that night, rumors soon spread about her being a slut and her friends all left her. The teachers wouldn't even give her the "benefit of the doubt" so to speak.

"I see, so that explains why you were crying and those rumors." Naruto said, making Yuuki sad before Naruto surprised her by giving her a hug and said something that made her heart skip a beat. "I believe you Yuuki."

Yuuki couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged him tighter and started crying more in his chest. This went on for a few minutes until Yuuki's crying became sobs and her sobs became whimpers. Soon, she stopped all together, but she continued to hug him. She felt so safe and complete in his arms.

Soon after their hug, Naruto asked her the names of the guys who tried to rape her. Yuuki gave Naruto their names, but asked what he was going to do. Naruto just gave her his foxy grin and said that it's not important before they left the roof. The next day, Yuuki and the rest of the school heard about the same guys being found in the school yard, bruised and beaten. Yuuki had a feeling she knew who did it and went to the roof.

When she got there, Naruto was in the same place where Yuuki fell on him.

"Awe, hey there Yuuki. Anything new happen?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile, making Yuuki blush.

"N-Naruto, I just wanted to thank. You actually helped me Naruto. Thank you." Yuuki said as she stood over Naruto, who got up.

"Heh, you're welcome. What else are friends for, ya know?" Naruto asked, making Yuuki look at him with a happy smile before she hugged him, making Naruto blush at filling her large breast pressed on his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you." Yuuki said as she let a tear of joy fall.

"You're welcome, Yuuki and if anyone ever messes with you again, just tell me and I'll take care of it." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Little did Naruto know, that for Yuuki, she made more the just a real friend, she fell head over heels for Naruto.

(Flashback End!)

Naruto gave a light chuckle at remembering how bad he beat those guys up, but couldn't help feeling as if he knew one of those guys from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Oh well, it would come to him. **(If anyone can figure out who he's talking about, Kyoko or Rika will be put in the harem. Here's you a hint, Yuuki's ex)**

Anyway, Naruto had also hung out with Yuuki a lot after that day. Though, Naruto still had to bust some peoples heads in when they said something about Yuuki that he didn't approve of. However, one of those situations got out of hand when Naruto got into a fight with several students. He sent them to the nurse yes, but still got hurt himself. Though, in doing so, Naruto met the school nurse, who he had kept busy with all the punks that he sent in.

(Flashback! A Month Earlier, Nurses Office!)

Naruto was sitting on the table with bandages wrapped around his head. In the next room, several people were wrapped from head to toe in bandages. In front of Naruto stood the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

"So, you're the infamous Naruto Uzumaki that's been keeping my office full for the last few months?" Shizuka asked, making Naruto rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's me and sorry about that. Just taking care some punks who think their better then everyone else." Naruto replied, making Shizuka smile kindly.

"It's alright, but I have been wanting to meet you for quit sometime Uzumaki-san." Shizuka stated as she leaned towards Naruto, making her breasts bounce and making Naruto blush.

Truth be told, Shizuka first heard about Naruto when two guys came in with one of their buddies looking like he was reduced to a rag doll. She asked what happened and the guys stuttered out that Naruto Uzumaki did it by throwing their friend into the lockers.

After that, Shizuka's office became a hospital for the punks, jerks, and bullies who suffered the wrath that was Naruto. Being the curious one that she was, Shizuka wanted to meet this Naruto Uzumaki, but he never seem to get hurt as much as the students that he sent in, until now that is.

"Oh, and why might that be Marikawa-san?" Naruto asked, trying to look at anything else but her bust.

This made Shizuka smile, since most men stared at her boobs. Heck, most of the men in the school just faked being sick and came to her office just to ogle her boobs. Naruto was different though. He didn't stare or even try to look at her boobs. This proved that some of the rumors about him being a gentlemen were true.

"Well, I've just been wondering why, whenever you send in bullies and such, you never seem to get hurt. It's kinda impossible for anyone to get into as many fights as you and not get the least bit hurt." Shizuka said as she watched Naruto carefully.

"Oh! Well, let's just say that I'm a fast healer, ya know." Naruto said as he sweat a little under her gaze.

"A fast healer? That's amazing!" Shizuka exclaimed, making Naruto sign in relief. He didn't want to tell her that he had an overgrown fox inside of him. He soon noticed that Shizuka looked to be in a thinking pose.

"Is something wrong Marikawa-san?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hmm, well, I was just wondering if you could find some time to come by and give me a hand every now and then, if you don't mind of corse?" Shizuka asked, getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I don't always have some free time here at school." Naruto replied before getting up.

"Great. Then I'll see you later then." Shizuka said, getting a nod from Naruto as he walked out. As soon as he left, Shizuka put on a thoughtful look.

_'My, he is quit handsome for someone his age. If only I was a few years younger. Oh well, he's probably more into women his own age and it's not like I can be with him...can I?'_ Shizuka thought to herself with blush.

(Flashback End!)

Naruto had to fight back nosebleeds and blushes every time he went to help out Shizuka. Heck, even thinking about her was causing him to have a nosebleed. Still, she was a good person to be around. She was pretty smart too, despite how she acts or what people say.

"Heh, I really love this new life. It's not as fun as my old one, but it's a lot better then having to deal with someone trying to kill you, start a war, or trying to takeover the world." Naruto said to himself.

He was soon broken out of his musings by someone opening the door behind him. Naruto turned to see the principle standing there with several other teachers.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, it would seem we have a situation at the front gate. If you don't mind, could you and the teachers here please go and take care of it. I don't want any of the other students to freak out, so please try to keep it quiet?" The principle asked, to which Naruto grinned.

"Heh, sure thing sir." Naruto replied as he picked up his katana and left with the other teachers.

Little did he know, today was going to be the day the world changed, forever.

**And that's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, but I can't promise that the chapters in the future will be this long, but I can see what can do and I can also say that the rest of his friends and girls in the harem will be shown. I just didn't want to make this whole chapter nothing but flashbacks.**

**Also, Naruto is going to use real Kenjutsu from his world that Kurama taught him and those of you who like Kurama, I'm sorry for not having him in this chapter, but don't worry, he will be in other chapters. He does like to sleep a lot since he has nothing better to do but watch what Naruto does and give him advice.**

**Anyway, please continue to read & review, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spring of the Dead

**Hello my loyal readers! Braking news, zombies are attacking. You need to board up your house, barricade your doors, and guard your loved ones. It's chapter 3 of Jinchuuriki of the Dead. **

**Those of you that guessed who Yuuki's ex is, two things. First, if you said Tsunoda You're correct! Second, Kyoko and Rika will be put in the harem!**

**So now, Naruto's new harem: Saya x Seako x Shizuka x Yuuki x Misuzu x Toshimi x Kyoko x Rika**

**You may have noticed that I took Rei out of the harem. That's because I don't think Naruto should have all the women to himself, so Rei's going to be with Takashi.**

**Anyway, on with the read!**

Chapter 3: Spring of the Dead

Naruto and the teachers are seen walking toward the front gate, ready to take care of the problem. Along the way, Naruto was told that it was a strange man, who was trespassing on school property. This information made Naruto curious. After all, it's not everyday someone trespasses.

(School Staircase)

Unknown to Naruto, his best friend Takashi was leaning on the staircase railing with a gloomy look on his face as he stared out into the distance.

(Flashback!)

"You know we're gonna get married one day." A young Rei said with a happy smile.

"Really? Do you really mean that?" A young Takashi asked.

"Yeah, pinky promise, cross my heart..." Rei began as she held out her pinky.

"...and hope to die." Takashi finished as they wrapped their pinkies together

(Time Skip!)

"What do mean you have to repeat the grade? You're a straight A student." Takashi asked a saddened Rei with Naruto by his side.

"You guys just wouldn't understand." Rei replied as she walked away.

(Time Skip!)

"We're in the same class again? Cool." Hisashi said with a calm smile.

"Yeah, that's awesome." Naruto said as he sat behind Hisashi.

(Time Skip!)

Takashi is standing on one side of a street while on the other side he sees Rei and Hisashi, together. Rei soon notices him and gives him a look that said she was sorry.

(Flashback End!)

"Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die. Yeah right." Takashi said quietly to himself.

"That's so stupid." A voice said rudely, making Takashi turn to see the smartest girl in school and one his close friends, Saya Takagi.

"What do you want?" Takashi asked dully.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like you come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner, good god. Look at you..." Saya said as she walked toward him. "...The first semester has just started. How are you ever going to make it though the year if you're here mopping around all the time?" Saya asked as she leaned forward, accidentally giving Takashi a good view of her cleavage, making him turn away.

"I could say the same to you. The 5th periods not even over yet." Takashi said, making Saya scoff.

"That's okay because I'm genius. Unlike you, who got into this school by dumb luck." Saya stated.

"Takagi, why do you always dis me like that?" Takashi asked emotionlessly.

"Because I don't like stupid people." Saya replied bluntly.

"Especially those ones who can't admit that their stupid. I mean, you're pretty stupid, but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid." Saya explained, only for Takashi to sigh and return back to his thoughts.

"Grow up. Mopping because your little friend dumped you? Stupid." Saya said as she left.

Takashi continued to stare out into the distance as he remembered what Rei said to him about her feelings for him.

(Flashback!)

"Listen, it's just that...there was a time when I felt that way, but you never seemed to notice. So..." Rei said sadly before walking away, leaving Takashi to stare at where she once stood.

(Flashback End!)

"So what?" Takashi asked himself before a noise caught his attention. Turning toward the front gate, Takashi saw a strange man repeatedly walking into the gate.

"Who's that? Trespasser?" Takashi questioned before seeing several teachers along with Naruto walking toward the gate. "Wait, Naruto? This must be big if they have Naruto with them." Takashi said to himself as he watched and waited to see what happened.

(Front Gate)

Naruto and the teachers are walking to the front gate, where they see a strange man repeatedly walking into the gate, but the minute they get with in 100 feet of the man Naruto picked up a smell that made him put up his guard.

_'Something's not right here. This guy wreaks of blood and death. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about something'_ Naruto thought to himself as they stood in front of the gate.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?!" Kyoko Hayashi demanded, getting the man to stop. "This is a private school. Please leave or we'll be forced to call the police." Kyoko finished, only for the man to start walking into the gate again.

"I don't think he got the message." Naruto stated dryly.

"Let me handle this Hayashi-san." Teshima said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Teshima walked over to the man before grabbing him through the gate and pulling him in, slamming his head on the bars and surprising the others.

_'Didn't the principle say to keep things quiet?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Teshima-san, there's no call for violence!" Kyoko said worriedly.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Teshima's arm and bit off a chunk of flesh. Teshima yelled out in pain before falling to the ground, holding his wounded arm and dying in a second.

(With Takashi)

Takashi was frozen in shock at what he just saw.

One second, Teshima had the strange man pulled into the gate and the next thing they knew, the man bit out a piece of Teshima's arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Takashi asked no one in particular.

(Front Gate)

Naruto, Kyoko, and the other two teachers all stood over the now dead Teshima.

_'What the hell was that? All that guy did was just bite Teshima-sensei and he died on the spot. What the hell?'_ Naruto thought as his mind was trying to process what just happened.

"Oh my god, he's dead." An old teacher said in shock.

"No, that's impossible. He was just..." Kyoko trailed off as Teshima's fingers twitched. "Teshima-san, are you okay?"

Teshima's eyes then opened, making Kyoko sigh in relief. However, Naruto noticed something was different about Teshima and prepared himself to attack.

"Oh thank goodness Teshima-san, I was worried there for a minu-" Kyoko began, only to be interrupted.

Teshima suddenly grabbed Kyoko's shirt and pulled her down. He was about to bite into her neck, only to be stopped by Naruto kicking him off. Kyoko and the other teachers were shocked to see what almost happened. Teshima was about to bite Kyoko's neck, but Naruto saved her just in time.

Before anyone could say a word, Teshima suddenly grabbed one of the other teachers legs and bit it, making the guy fall to the ground in pain before dying with Teshima still chewing on his leg.

The other teacher quickly picked up the other teachers fallen pole and knocked Teshima off of the other teacher. He bent down to check on him, only to have him grab his arm and bite into his shoulder, making the teacher scream in pain. Teshima soon got back up jumped on the teacher and bit into his neck.

"Damn it! Hayashi-sensei, get out of here and find a place to hide!" Naruto ordered, making Kyoko look at him like he was crazy.

"What about you?" Kyoko asked in fear.

"Don't worry about me, I'll handle these guys. Just go and find a place to hide and wait there." Naruto ordered again, getting a nod from Kyoko before she ran off to do as ordered.

Naruto then turned to face the now undead teachers and drew his sword. "They" soon charged toward Naruto all at once.

Naruto quickly dodged the first one and moved behind "it" before hitting "it" in the back of the skull with a very hard hit using the bottom of his sword, killing "it" instantly.

The next one came at Naruto's left, only for Naruto to turn toward "it" with his sword in the air before bring it down and cutting "it" in half.

Naruto then turned to the undead "Teshima" and charged toward him with his sword pointed right at his chest. Naruto thrust his blade and stabbed Teshima in the heart, only for him to be surprised that he was still alive and trying to grab Naruto.

"Shit! Well, if stabbing you won't work, then how's about this?!" Naruto yelled as he yanked his sword out and quickly cut off "Teshima's" head, making the head and body fall with a sickening thud.

Naruto looked at the bodies of the former teachers and took note of how he killed them.

"Looks like the only way to kill them is by injuring their heads." Naruto said to himself before looking behind him and seeing more coming toward the gate.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto quickly sheathed his sword and ran inside the school.

_'I've got to hurry and warn everyone before it's too late!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran fast as he could.

(With Takashi)

Takashi is seen running through the halls as fast as he can. After what he saw, he had the same idea as Naruto and went looking for their friends Rei and Hisashi since they have the same class together right now.

Takashi soon finds the room and opens the door quickly, gaining the whole classes attention. Takashi ignored them and the teacher as he walked over to Rei and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me, we're gonna get out of here." Takashi said as he pulled Rei up and making Saya stand too.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rei asked, getting out of his grip.

"Dude, what are doing?" Hisashi asked as he stood up.

"People just got killed by the front gate, no bullshit." Takashi replied, surprising Hisashi.

"Are you serious?" Hisashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm making shit like that up." Takashi replied, not noticing that Kohta was listening from his seat.

"Jesus, what's going on!? I can never understand yo-" Rei began, only to be silenced by a hard slap from Takashi, surprising her and everyone else.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Takashi yelled before facing Hisashi, giving him a serious look.

They were soon walking through the hall at a fast pace.

"You still haven't told me what's going on." Rei said sternly.

"Their was someone at the front gate. Naruto and some PE teachers went to check it out and something happened. And now those PE teachers are killing each other!" Takashi explained.

"That's insane. Wait, Naruto? Is he okay?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's fine. He took care of the teachers and was able to save Hayashi-sensei." Takashi replied, making Rei sigh in relief before he went on. "But even so, I'd rather get out of here before more show up and sends the school into panic."

They continued down the hall before Hisashi stopped and opened a broom closet.

"What? You forgot something?" Takashi asked as he and Rei stopped.

"If what you told me is true, we'll need some weapons." Hisashi replied as he pulled out a broom and gave braking off the handle before giving it to Rei. "Here Rei."

"What about you?" Takashi asked, now holding a metal bat.

"I've got a black belt in karate. Now come on, we gotta get out of this school." Hisashi said quickly.

"Let's call the police, we'll talk to my father." Rei said.

"Heh, school rules are there to be broken, right?" Takashi said as he handed Rei his phone.

Rei dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Rei's eyes suddenly widen.

"No way." Rei said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Hisashi asked worried.

"The line is full, but that's impossible." Rei answered in shock, just as the intercom came on and the principles voice was heard.

_"This announcement is for all the students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school, right now."_ The principle announced over the intercom.

"Looks like they finally noticed." Takashi said with a serious look.

(With Naruto)

_"I repeat, a violent situation is taking place inside the school."_ The principle continued.

Naruto came to a complete halt in his running with a look of anger mixed with fear at hearing the intercom.

"Damn it, I was too late." Naruto growled out before he started running again. "I've gotta find my friends and get out of here."

(Elsewhere)

_"All the students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate-"_ The principle stopped, with crashing noises being heard.

Kohta is seen crawling through a door, without others noticing.

"Hirano-san." A voice said, starling Kohta before turning to see it was Saya.

"Hey Takagi-san?" Kohta said with a shy look.

"Be quiet and come on." Saya said as she walked away, with Kohta right behind.

(With Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei)

_"Get away from me, get back."_ The principle suddenly said in fear.

"It's happening." Takashi stated, just before the intercom continued.

(With Shizuka)

_"AHHH AHHH, HELP! HELLLP! HELLLLLP!"_ The principle yelled before everything went silent.

Shizuka was sleeping peacefully before the announcement started. She soon woke up with a yawn.

"What's going on? I was having such a lovely dream about me and Naruto." Shizuka said to herself with a blush appearing on her face from remembering the dream.

(Class Buildings)

Silence filled the school. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. A shocked teacher dropped his chalk. The chalk looked like it was falling in slow motion before hitting the ground, breaking on impact. As if a gun was shot, all hell broke loose with students and teachers all panicking as they started flooding the halls, fearing for their very lives.

(With Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei)

"This way." Hisashi said as he started running.

"Where are you going, we gotta get out of this place?" Takashi asked.

"The building with classrooms is too crowded. We gotta go through the management building." Hisashi answered.

"Hisashi is right, shut up and come on." Rei said, following Hisashi.

"Fine, but what about Naruto? We can't just leave him here." Takashi asked as they ran through the empty hall.

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself. Besides, knowing Naruto, he's looking for us and the rest of his friends." Hisashi answered, getting Takashi and Rei both to smirk.

"You're right. If we know Naruto, we'll see him soon enough." Takashi said, as they continued running.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran through an empty hall as he decided to do the same as Hisashi, Takashi, and Rei. He ran before turning the corner and seeing a bunch of students that got turned into "them". Naruto then looked the way he came and saw more of "them" coming.

**"Heh, looks like you're gonna have to fight your way through Kit."** Kurama said, with a huge grin.

"I don't have much choice, now do I." Naruto said, not bothering to mentally speak to Kurama.

He drew his sword and charged at the undead horde, cutting down any that was in his line of sight. Naruto would never admit this to his friends, but he was actually excited about killing most of these guys.

(With Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei)

Hisashi lead Takashi and Rei outside toward the other side of the walkway, only to come to an abrupt stop as someone walked into their path.

"That's Wakisaka-sensei, what's wrong with him?" Rei asked with a worried expression.

Hisashi eyed the man in front of them before looking down at his left leg and noticing the large bite mark. "Wakisaka" soon ran at them, aiming right for Rei.

"Get away from me!" Rei yelled as she swiped at "Wakisaka" with the broom handle.

"Rei, stab him! Don't hold back!" Hisashi yelled, surprising Rei as she was trying to hold the former teacher back with the broom handle before noticing the tip at the end was sharp.

The former teacher tried to force Rei down, but she pushed him off before gaining a serious look.

"Don't fuck with me!" Rei yelled as she continuously struck the former teacher. "I'm the VP of the Martial Arts Club!" Rei finished before finally stabbing the former teacher in the chest.

"Yes!" Takashi cheered.

Rei was about to pull out the broom handle, only to be stopped by the still alive teacher. Rei tried to pull out of his chest, but couldn't. The former teacher suddenly forced Rei to the ground.

"W-What?! I stabbed him in the heart, why is he still moving?!" Rei yelled as she grabbed the broom and tried to keep the dead teacher away from her.

"Rei!" Hisashi yelled as he ran up and grabbed the teacher from behind in a headlock. "Rei, pull it out!"

Rei did as ordered and yanked the spear out of the former teacher.

"Hisashi, get away from him!" Takashi ordered, trying warn his friend.

"Don't worry, I can take him." Hisashi said confidently.

However, what they weren't expecting was for the former teacher to start turning his head, shocking all of them.

"What the fuck?" Hisashi questioned as he tried to hold the teacher.

The former teacher soon turned his head far enough and bit into Hisashi's arm, making him yell out in pain.

"Hey, get off him!" Takashi yelled, hitting the former teacher with the bat.

"Hisashi!" Rei screamed as she stabbed the former teacher, but nothing was working. "Jesus Christ, Why won't he just die already?!"

"Oh no, I knew it. He is dead. He's dead but still moving!" Takashi yelled, as he finally figured out what's going on now.

Suddenly, the dead teacher bit down harder on Hisashi's arm, drawing more blood and making Hisashi yell in anguish.

"Hisashi!" Rei yelled in fear before turning to Takashi with a pleading look. "Takashi, help him! Don't just stand there, do something! Do something will you!"

Takashi then ran at the dead teacher with his bat raised over his head and bringing it down, smashing the dead teachers head, killing him.

"Hisashi, are you okay?" Rei asked worried.

"Son-of-a-bitch just bit me, no big deal." Hisashi answered reassuringly.

They heard a scream and looked down to see dead students killing other students.

"Oh my god." Rei said shocked.

"We can handle one of them, but there's no way..." Takashi said, letting end linger.

"The roof, we need to get to the roof and barricade ourselves until help arrives." Hisashi said.

They agreed and ran for the roof of the school.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was running and cutting down all of "them" that came at him. He soon runs through some doors that lead to the library. Looking around, he saw that the place was filled with nothing but dead. He was about head out, but something caught his eye. Naruto looked and saw two people he was looking for. The two BFF's of the school, Misuzu Ichijou and Toshimi Niki.

Misuzu and Todhimi are seen running while holding hands.

"We should be okay if we stick together Misuzu." Todhimi said.

"Of course, because we're BFF's Toshimi." Misuzu said.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. They looked down and saw that one "them" had grabbed Toshimi's leg. "It" tried to pull Toshimi down, but Misuzu stepped in next to her BFF with an angry look.

"Let go of my friend you ugly bastard!" Misuzu yelled, kicking the undead down the steps taking several of "them" along with "it".

Toshimi was about thank her BFF, but then they looked around them and saw that "they" had surrounded them. The girls held on to each other closed their eyes and screamed, waiting for their deaths, but suddenly, a familiar voice yelled out.

"Uzumaki Style: Way of Iai!" Naruto yelled, slicing through each of "them" faster then the eye could see.

The girls opened their eyes and came face to face with a smiling Naruto.

"Hey girls, glad I found you." Naruto said happily, only to find himself tackled to the ground by a happy Misuzu and Toshimi.

"Naruto, we knew you'd find us!" Toshimi said happily.

"We knew you wouldn't leave us!" Misuzu said with glee.

"Um, yeah. Thanks girls." Naruto said with a blush on his face at the feeling of their breasts on him. "Heh, as much as I like being in a position like this, I think we should get outta here, ya know."

The girls nodded and quickly got up. They all ran out of the library.

"Naruto, what do we do now?" Misuzu asked.

"First, we're gonna find the rest of our friends. Then, we need to find a safe place to hide from these things." Naruto answered as they continued running, with the girls nodding in agreement.

(With Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei)

They got to the roof, but what they see shocks them. The city is in chaos. Buildings are burning, "they" are killing people left and right, screaming fills the air.

"Holy shit, it's happening everywhere." Takashi stated in horror.

"But everything was normal. Everything was just fine a minute ago." Rei said before the wind suddenly blew hard, lifting up her skirt and showing her panties."

They looked up and saw helicopters pass over their heads.

"Blackhawk? American military?" Takashi questioned out loud.

"What are they doing here, there's no base around here. No, that's not it, that's the Self Defense Force." Hisashi said.

"Hey, over here!" Rei yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Don't bother." Hisashi said, getting Rei's attention. "I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's the Self Defense Force. They must have some special mission and I don't think they're here to help us us. They're not even doing anything about that." Hisashi said as he pointed to a girl being killed by some of "them". That's whats going on outside the school. Just imagine what's going inside. This is like a disease caused by "them".

"Them?" Takashi asked confused.

"The dead are attacking people left and right, but this isn't a movie or video game. Thats why it's "them", "they" bite people, and once you get bit, you become one of "them"." Hisashi answered.

They soon noticed that more of "them" had made it to the roof. They looked for a place to escape, until Hisashi found a high point on the roof.

"This way! We can hide up there and barricade the stairs, hurry!" Hisahi yelled.

They ran and attacked any of "them" that got too close. They started to make their way up the steps to their destination, until Rei stopped and stabbed a student that became one of "them" in the chest, making her breasts bounce.

"Are you nuts?!" Takashi yelled.

"Say what?" Rei questioned, until the dead student grabbed the broom handle and slammed Rei ageinest the wall.

She slid down the wall before looking up and seeing the dead student coming at her and closed her eyes.

"Get away!" Rei screamed in fear.

"Rei!" Hisashi yelled as he grabbed the bat from Takashi and smashed the dead students head.

"Hisashi." Rei said joyfully as he helped her up.

"Did you see that? We have to smash "their" heads in to kill "them"." Hisashi said before noticing another one of "them" coming, but kicked "it" down the steps.

"Rei, Hisashi, come on!" Takashi yelled.

They soon got back up the steps. Takashi let them pass first, then turned to see more and more of "them" everywhere. Where ever he he looked, he only saw "them" eating people. All of it was just too much for him to see and let his anger out.

"Damn it, what the fuck?" Takashi questioned before yelling. "WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs.

A few hours later, Takashi and Rei were looking over the city while Hisashi sat on the rail. They barricaded the top of the stairs, so none of "them" could get through.

"W-Why? Why is this happening?" Rei questioned shakily.

"There has to be a reason. May if we figure it out what's causing it...we can stop it or at least...protect ourselves." Takashi said a little hopefully.

Hisashi suddenly started coughing. Rei ran over to him to see if he was fine, but he soon started coughing up blood, scaring Rei and Takashi.

"So it is just like the movies. Once your bitten, that's it." Takashi said worriedly.

"But nothing you see in movies is real. That can't happen." Rei said sadly.

"But it did happen." Takashi said sadly.

Hisashi coughed up more blood before turning to Takashi.

"Takashi, will...you help me?" Hisashi panted out.

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

"I need you...to do two things...for me. The first,...is that I want you...to tell Naruto...I'm sorry." Hisashi said, surprising Takashi and Rei.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Rei asked, not knowing what he meant.

"No time. Second, I want you...to help me over the rail. The fall to the ground...should be enough to crush my head." Hisashi said, shocking Rei.

"Hisashi, no! You can't die! You'll be-" Rei began, only to be stopped by Hisashi.

"I don't wanna be one of them!" Hisashi yelled before coughing up more blood.

"Hisashi! No, you can't die! You can't die!" Rei screamed as she held on to him.

Takashi could do nothing but just watch this with a blank expression.

Hisashi soon died with Rei crying on his lifeless chest.

"Get away from him Rei." Takashi said sadly.

"No! He's not gonna turn! He's not going to become one of them!" Rei pleaded, but then saw "Hisashi" get up. "Hisashi?"

"Hisashi" stood over her emotionlessly. Rei wanted to try and see if he was fine, but Takashi moved her to the side. Rei could do nothing but watch in complete sadness.

"Don't do it." Rei said quietly as Takashi prepared to kill Hisashi.

"I'm sorry Rei, but it has to be this way." Takashi said sadly.

Takashi then ran at the dead "Hisashi" and swung his bat at full force and smashed "Hisashi's" head.

(With Naruto, Misuzu, and Toshimi)

Naruto, Misuzu, and Toshimi are running through the halls, with the earlier cutting down any of "them" that come their way while the girls stuck close too him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt as if something had just stabbed him in the heart. As if he just lost a piece of his soul. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later. Right now though, he still had to find the rest of his friends.

**And that's chapter 3. Let me hear what you think. Also, a message too those of you with best friends. Remember to always cherish them because you never know when you'll lose them. Especially during a zombie apocalypse. **

**Read and review, peace!**


End file.
